When It All Goes Wrong
by The Scythe Of Time
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma finally decides that it is time to deal with all of the relationships in his life head-on. However, in wading his way through all of the problems in his life, things he never anticipated will inevitable occur.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi as the creator and owner of Ranma ½ and do not claim any form ownership.**

**Here it is folks, my rendition of what could have happened after the very successful wedding between Ranma and Akane. Ranma sorting through his personal affairs, as Soun intended. However, it will not have the exact ending he had in mind!**

When It All Goes Wrong

Lying on the roof of the Tendo dojo, I cannot help feel miserable after that disaster of a wedding. It had been there, finally for the taking. The tender expression that Akane can make so beautifully, for once was directed at me. No avoidance, no anger or even arguing. I could only see affection in her eyes. I had thought that maybe it would finally be our moment. That we would finally be able to put aside the rough start we had got off to because of what we have now. But it was not to be.

Cue the ridiculously over-powered Saotome Foot-In-The-Mouth technique, my inability to say what Akane needed to hear. Three words. That was all it would have taken to put an end to the never-ending arguments between Akane and myself. Of course, when I struggled, she started to get angry. Then cue the merry band of stalkers that Akane and I have picked up, and the oppourtunity had been lost. Since then, every time that I had tried to approach her, she refused to listen to anything I had to say. While I honestly did not expect anything different, after the whole ordeal with Saffron, I had hoped that in the very least she would now be able to see the lengths that I went to for her and then from there we could now start to at least be able to communicate.

Now I sat here, wondering if there would ever truly be anything between Akane and myself. '_The problem is not feelings, but I just don't see how we can make it work. She never has faith in me, and I am never able to stop myself from continuing to look for a fight.'_ While I do love a challenge, I am starting to tire of this never ending cycle, that always seems to end with a mallet and parting words of "Ranma no baka!"

Sighing in frustration at the sheer futility of the situation, feel the need to leave here, and just get a breather. The tension that had followed after the failed wedding was really taking its toll on me. Even Kasumi has actually seemed on edge ever since then.

Jumping off the roof and into the streets of Nerima and continue to ponder what had happened and attempted to think of any possible ways to try to deal with this. Inevitably, my peace was interrupted by a shout of "Airen! Shampoo find at last! Shampoo look for you lots!"

Turning to her with a dead expression I flatly say, "Shampoo, just leave me be please. Yesterday was already bad enough before you interfered. Just leave me be."

Pouting, she lunges towards me, intent on latching herself onto me as per usual; however, I dodged her and continued on, ignoring her and her calls after me. She chased after me, but after realizing that I would continue to resolutely ignore her, she decided to finally grant me some space.

This encounter was precisely what Soun was talking about when he told me that he would postpone the wedding so that I may "sort out my personal affairs." The problem was that I did not wish to harm any of the other girls. Thus, when this was combined with my natural aversion to words, I really had no way solving these problems. Not that any of them seemed particularly inclined to take heed in what I DID say anyways.

But having though over it, there were a few things that have become clear to me. No matter how much it would wound my pride, I needed to approach both Kuno and Kodachi about my curse to get rid of those nuisances. Not that it would make a difference with their wilful ignorance. But it would grant me the peace of mind to be less courteous than I would be with the others.

Next, I would not ever want to be forced into a loveless union with Shampoo. While she was an undeniably attractive girl, she has only ever spelt trouble for me and never has had the inclination to indulge my feelings. She had a single-minded focus on the laws of her tribe and what she wanted was a real turn-off. This, of course, is neglecting all of her underhanded attempts to win my affection. Simply put, with Shampoo only trouble and suffering would await me.

Ryoga would no doubt continue to be a blockhead, but with time I hope that he will gradually overcome his feelings of Akane and just leave me alone. While I do enjoy sparring with him, his shouts of "Ranma prepare to die! Because of you I have seen hell!" were really starting to get old. I just hope bygones will be bygones and he can finally stop his incessant blaming of me.

Here is where things got substantially more difficult for me. The only ones where what it is I want to see start to becomes harder for me to understand. Ukyo. I really did not want to hurt her. She is my best friend. I am more at ease with her than I am with anyone else. Unlike all of the other people who are interested in me, I really am concerned about her. How she had let go everything that had happened to her as a result of my father stealing her dowry, for my sake. Something that even Akane had not managed to this point. Ukyo had let our sour encounter go. Whereas with Akane I could still feel the mistrust caused by our first meeting.

Even with everything between Akane and I, I cannot bring myself to just forget what Ukyo has done. Staying in Nerima for my sake. How in spite her position as one of the people pursuing me, she has still found the time to be my friend. Something that none of the others can claim. There was no irrational anger, excessive misunderstandings, or forceful attempts to get me.

Because of these things I do not want to hurt her. This is where I can see myself on a collision course between myself and Akane. Though I know she would understand why it is that I wish to be much gentler towards Ukyo, I cannot help but worry that she might continue to misunderstand my intentions.

The last steep in sort out my personal affairs to making a lasting marriage a possibility is straightening out the relationship between myself and Akane. Creating a relationship based off trust and affection, two things that we both presently lack.

The issue is that I have no idea as to how it is that I can possibly do these things. I do not even know how to become better and expressing what it is I feel to her so that she can understand, never mind dealing with the mistrust that seems to be so deeply seeded within her.

However as bare minimum, the postponement has made me aware that it is high time to clean up the excessive build-up of problems in my life. The reactions of all of those who had barged in also made it clear that a wedding between Akane was apparently too subtle of a way of communicating to these people what the issue was.

I look up, and ahead I see Ukyo's restaurant. I turn back and practically run off, not at all wanting to deal with all the issues surrounding Ukyo in this situation. I needed time to think and make my way through this. I would save the most complicated for last. For now, it was just time to nip the bud of those who presence was completely unwelcome in my life, as a warm up for the progression of it becoming increasingly difficult for me.

Kodachi, Kuno, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo. While not looking forward to the enormity of the task ahead of me, I am satisfied that I at least have now decided upon a course of actions. Besides, if there is one thing I know about myself, it is that I never back down from a challenge.

**AN: There you go people! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi as the creator and owner of Ranma ½ and in no way claim any form of ownership.**

**I was surprised at how angry some people got in that first chapter. People, you don't have to agree with my portrayal on Ukyo, it is just my take on her. But whoever said that this is an Akane beats Ranma all the time, and Ukyo is there for him like an angel story? When I said unexpected consequences, I mean it quite literally. Just because Ranma thinks a certain way in this story does not mean that the rest of the characters do. HINT- it is called when it all goes wrong for a reason!**

**However that side, thanks goes out to Flameraven, Richard Ryley, grandprincessanastatiaromanov5, Tenchi Saotome, and Gengantes.**

When It All Goes Wrong

_Chapter 1_

As I walked back into the Tendo home, I was greeted by none other than the man who should change into a buffoon, but is a panda, or in more plain terms my father. Gruffly, he demands, "Boy, where have you been? You have just butchered the wedding and need to make it up to your fiancé!"

Though I have to restrain myself from starting a "sparring session" then and there, I do realize that as the one hurt by this, I need to at least Akane my apology. And also explain to her what I plan to do. Though I have no idea how to manage it. Steeling myself for the first of many unpleasant conversations, I ask, "Where is she?"

Deflating at how direct I was being about Akane for once he just answered straight up, "In her room." All the challenge in his voice was gone, and he moved aside allowing me to pass.

Making my way to her room, I struggle outside it, my hand seemingly unwilling to knock, in my dread of having no idea how to approach this. However, any option of retreat was taken away from me when Akane opened her door, slightly stony faced, before resignedly asking, "What is it Ranma?"

My hesitation is only strengthened by her demeanour. However, for once it seems I am being given the time to figure out what to say. I start by mumbling, "I am sorry Akane. For…well… you know, the whole wedding fiasco. It was just really sudden…so I didn't know what to do. I don't really respond well to things when they are sprung on me all of the sudden. Then all the people coming didn't let me…well…y'know… say what needed to be said."

"It is not your fault all those people interfered Ranma. Now please let me by."

I am surprised at her apparent lack of care of my apology, and her lack of anger over the whole situation. Almost as though she had given up on the whole situation. In my shock, she just brushed past me, leaving me to wonder how it was that it could be like that. Normally she would react in some way in the very least. Something must really be bothering her. Chasing after her, I ask, "What is bothering you, Akane?"

Turning around, she offers a smile I can very clearly see is fake. "I am fine Ranma."

Grabbing her arm, I continue, "Something is obviously bothering you, Akane. Please tell me what it is!"

Shaking her head, she pulls free and then stalks off, leaving me standing there, utterly bamboozled. I could not figure out for the life of me what had been wrong. In past she had acted that way when I had do something that really hurt her, but she had never responded that way to an apology.

At this point I am really starting to get really worried, but I knew it would be stupid to try and force the issue. Head-on solutions never really seemed to work with Akane. Unfortunately, that is really the only way that I know how to do something.

I stand there for a while, desperately hoping for some type of inspiration of why she had been that, but no matter how I tried, nothing came to me. So I decided to try to do what I had decided before as quickly as possible. To sort through all of my personal affairs. Maybe it would make her happy to see me try and cleanup all of the clout that had complicated her life in ways she would have never imagined possible. But a small part of me was asking a question that I really did not want to know the answer to. Is it already too late?

* * *

After school, I decided to set my plan into action. Deciding that a good first target would be Kuno, as he was the person on my list that I dislike the most, other than Kodachi, but he is in a closer location. Tracking him down to the Kendo club, I knock, only to hear a shout of, "Who is it that dost interrupt my meditation?!"

"Kuno, its Ranma. Can we talk please?"

The door slides open, and I am greeted with the glaring face of Kuno who demands, "What do you want with me, fiend?"

Signing, I ever so painfully began, "To talk about…y'know… the red-haired girl you like."

Looking at me sharply he says, "My pig-tailed goddess? What have sorcery have you used on her this time, vile Saotome?!"

Here is that part where it gets really difficult. This is not something that I want to admit to anyone, especially not directly or forcefully, but indirectly. Worse, someone who was in "love" with me, guy to guy without even knowing it. Feeling like I want to throw up as how messed up this was I forcefully ground out, "There is no sorcery! I am her! She is I! It is a curse that I, Ranma Saotome, have. Not one I have placed on her."

"What lunacy is this, fiend?"

Pulling the thermos out of my bag and a glass, I pour him so cold water, and offer it to him. "Drink it."

"Why should I partake in such foolishness, Saotome?!" he cut in.

Beginning to get angry myself, I challenge him, "What are you too scared to Kuno? Consider it a challenge from one martial artist to the next."

Clearly struggling against his pride now, he eventually conceded, and swallows it whole. I then take that glass back and open another thermos, this one with hot water, and gesture for him to drink it as well. He grudgingly does, and once he finishes I ask him, "So would you not agree that those are merely normal hot and cold water?"

True to his usual one-track mind, he ignores what I said and inquires, "What does this have to do with your wretched sorcery on my pig-tailed goddess?"

"Just answer the question! Do you openly concede, without any hesitation that those were regular hot and cold cups of water?!"

"Yes I do! Now answer my question in turn, Saotome!"

Nodding, I pour the cold water over my head, and change into my female half. Kuno lunges at me shouting, "My pig-tailed goddess!" Only to be stopped by my foot going into his face.

"Kuno, the person you are calling your goddess is me, Ranma Saotome! Do you know how sick that is?"

Kuno freezes for a moment, before returning to his previous efforts to embrace me. Accompanied by a shout of, "Don't worry my pig-tailed goddess, I shall free you from that vile Saotome's spell!"

Shaking in anger at his sheer ignorance, I grab him and throw him away from me, before a resounding thud confirmed his impact with the wall of his club. Grabbing the hot water, I shove it in his face and say, "Watch this!"

Reverting to my male for him I continue, "I received a curse at a place called Jusenkyo, where if you fall into one of the pools of water, it will cause cold water to turn you into the form of whatever the cursed spring is named after. I feel into the Spring of the Drowned Girl. Do you understand now Kuno? Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water reverts me into my normal self!"

Shaking his head in disbelief he says, "It is just another one of your spells! This is merely your attempt to separate me from my-"

I interject, shouting, "You moron! How could it be a trick! You conceded that the water was completely normal! If it had magic in it, something would have happened to you!"

Regardless of what I say, he continues to shake his head in disbelief in what I am saying, not wanting to believe it so then I decide it is time to shatter that fake reality of his. "Go ask Akane! Your pure, sweet and innocent Akane about my curse. She will tell you that it is real!"

"You think you can fool me Saotome?! She is also under your sorcery!"

I start to slam my head against the wall in frustration. "Ask anyone who knows her then! They will tell you the same! Why else would she act like me, talk like me, fight like me?! Damn it Kuno, is it that hard to accept?!"

He is still shaking his head, but seemingly more out of a desire for it not to be true than genuine belief. Sighing, I decide to just leave him there having done everything that I could.

* * *

As fate would have, on this very same I would be approached by the other person I would be only too happy to be rid of, Kodachi. In all of her usual glory. Leotard, maniacal laughter and the Black Rose pedals. _'Doesn't she ever tire of the same theatrics?"_

I was walking home in silence with Akane when she showed up. Deciding that since fate had thrown this my way, I might as well roll with it. However, Akane had not noticed that Kodachi was here, as she was tuned out like she had been since the wedding around me. Noticing this as well, Kodachi had decided to apply her principle of "fighting in all fairness before a match" to her love "rival", with a swing of her mallet on an unsuspecting Akane.

Acting on instinct, I lung towards Akane, to move her clear of Kodachi, but the mallet strikes me square on the check, and force of it send Akane and I flying. Flipping over I land neatly on my feet, as though nothing had happened. I look down at Akane, who seemed fine other than looking winded as well as surprised. Surprise gave way to a glare as she saw Kodachi and her mallet.

Kodachi then called out to me, "My beloved Ranma, why is it you hold her? If you must hold someone, hold me, my beloved."

Fighting back the urge to make a disgusted face, I set Akane down, and say, "Just leave this to me, okay? It is time we deal with this nuisance in our lives."

Turning towards Kodachi, I consider how best to proceed. With Kuno, his disgust at loving a guy would be enough to get him to lay off me. But with Kodachi, that would not work as the thought of loving a guy would not bother her. _'But perhaps a guy who turns into a girl won't be so appealing.' _ Grinning at the thought, I then notice a slight stinging sensation from my cheek from where Kodachi has struck me.

Deciding to not bother with the preamble as I had with Kuno, I outright claimed, "Kodachi, I have a curse that turns me into girl whenever I come into cold water. Hot water is what restored me to normal. The girl who challenged and defeated you in Akane's place was me. She does not do something to me when she appears, she is me."

Giving me her annoying laugh again she declares, "Hahaha, Ranma darling, don't make such outrageous claims! You don't have to protect that girl. Just come with me and I will leave her alone! It is impossible for someone to—"

As it happens, I was standing by the house of the old lady that always seemed to have water on standby for me. Today was no exception. As Kodachi was speaking, she say my transformation with her very eyes. She just stood there staring at me, shell-shocked. Taking my oppourtunity as she had finally shut up for once in her life, continued from where I left off, "Do you understand now? If you don't believe that it is me, why is my face red in the same spot as where you hit the male me? That is why you won't want me. I turn into a girl Why take a guy who turns into a girl as a husband? It is disgusting, right? Who knows what else could happen? You don't want a girlfriend too, right?"

Seeing that she was still nowhere near being capable of formulating a response, I left her there, and continued home with Akane.

As we walked back, I noticed that Akane was acting as distant as she was before. Her eyes had a little more life when they looked at me. While it wasn't much, I am thrilled to at least see some improvement. Then I hear a mumbled, "Thank you Ranma. I have been waiting for that for a long time."

I try to get answers out of her on what she meant, but she refuses to elaborate.

**AN: Anyways, with the Kuno segment out of the way, we can finally get into the part of this that will have more interesting dynamics than Ranma and Kuno or Kodachi. Please leave me your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
